


弥赛亚同人－柚御：圣诞老人（圣诞节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：圣诞老人（圣诞节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：圣诞老人（圣诞节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d25bddb)

[ 16](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d25bddb)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：圣诞老人（圣诞节篇）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d25bddb)

“万夜，你也来帮忙啊。麻烦帮忙把这些箱子挪开，”好不容易把买来的一人高圣诞树的树枝插好，小太郎却因为插头位置远，从而扛着树横跨了整个客厅。

“小太郎你也太没眼力劲了，我可是很忙的，”万夜眼角一挑便尖酸的给予反驳，但还是拍拍手过来把空箱子拿开。

“为什么非要折腾这么多东西呀。”

“雏森前辈他们说要来咱们家一起过啊。”小太郎倒是不以为然，一边把掉下来的树枝插回去，一边找线和插头。“不是他和小暮都和家庭那边闹的不快，而且圣诞节也恰好家里没人吗。来咱们这边也没什么不好。”

“我就知道你会答应，”万夜抱起胳膊。

“倒是你刚才一直在干什么啊？”小太郎移开话题抛出疑问。

他不知道自己忙着组装颗圣诞树到底错过了什么。但他知道他们家那张不大的桌子上放满了东西，还知道刚才拿开的纸盒比自己想的还是，也知道邮递员送来的包裹数量超出他预期范围。

“我组装技能可没你差啊，小太郎。”万夜得意洋洋，自信满满。

小太郎过去一看，竟然是槲寄生的花环。银色的圣诞球陪着金色雕花的羽毛装饰，配合白金色的蝴蝶结，给冬季圣诞灌满了洁净神圣的色彩。

“你什么时候往我购物车里放的？！”小太郎以为自己下单时失忆了，要不然他也不能解释银行卡里的钱怎么数字和他想的不对。

“小太郎总喜欢确认完几次后，在最后关头就一口气付款吧？所以在你付款前临时加上去也不难，”万夜反而回答得大言不惭，还不忘讽刺句，“你密码挺好猜。不，连猜的价值都没有。”

“…………”小太郎看着他一言难尽，决定明天就改密码！他庆幸自己没有像一些人那样用自己的生日做密码，但他后悔自己用万夜的生日做密码了。

看着对方自己有话要讲，万夜先一步打断，将花环举到对方脸前。“好了，赶紧把它挂门外去，我完成的还不错吧？”

说到这里，他顿了下后又想到什么，便又从桌子上拿起另一小束绑一起的槲寄生递来，“还有这个，把它挂阳台顶挂着的花篮下。”

“啊？”小太郎现在两手都满了。他先看看门，再看看反方向的阳台。第一反应不是拒绝万夜的要求，而是考虑先执行哪一边，“你准备这个做什么？”

“你问那么多干什么，”万夜闲麻烦的抱怨，推着小太郎就往阳台走。“你不知道槲寄生的传说吗？那你就自己去做功课啦！”他不客气的指着自己决定好的地点，“就当是为了小暮，你快把它挂起来！”

“我当然知道…”小太郎不满的叹气，却闹不过对方。到底这次来的人还挺多，他不是没想过这个是什么特别活。

万夜在阳台养了几盆花，他对栽培这种花心思的小物非常上心。可这些年轻人们都不怎么善于照料的盆栽，却在万夜手里蓬荜生辉，四季更替都像是不会给它们带来影响似的。

等身高刚好的小太郎在屋顶的吊起的盆栽下挂起那节系着蝴蝶结的槲寄生后，万夜这才满意的连连点头，笑容格外干净明亮。

“难道你还信这种传说吗？”小太郎盯着笑起来的万夜，又想到小暮的事，不相信的询问。

“我信不信没关系，”谁知万夜这样回答，“他们信不就行了。”万夜神秘兮兮的眨眨眼，“总之挂着就行了，会有用的。”

讲到这，万夜似乎也不打算继续多说，又催着小太郎去门外挂花环，将这个话题给省略掉了。

后来因为万夜饿，小太郎只好费尽心思阻止对方提前翻零食吃，便给了他一颗苹果，就当是平安果。毕竟雏森他们不光今天去取蛋糕，还负责带好多食材和饮料。

“他们好慢，”明明还没到约定时间，万夜却早早埋怨起来。

“我们也不是什么都不准备的啊，”小太郎从始至终忙的要命，又是收拾回收的废纸箱，又是收拾桌子和地面卫生。“还要把火锅的炉子和煤气罐找出来…放到哪里去了？”

“在洗衣机上买呢柜子最里面吧，”万夜随口一说，却真的翻到了。

小太郎不吃惊，即使连他自己都不记得搬进来时把这个东西塞去哪里，他也确定万夜知道。

因为万夜偶尔就是什么都知道一样，一下就能说中。所以他才不犹豫的帮忙挂槲寄生，也是因为他觉得会发生什么在小暮身上。

“万夜也干点什么呀，”看着啃完苹果赖在沙发上的万夜，小太郎头疼不已。

“知道啦…那，我去挂圣诞树好了。”

万夜这么一说，小太郎才发现圣诞树网购的那堆挂件竟然还没过挂。为什么万夜知道却还没提醒他这等大事？小太郎只能有苦说不出。

然而看着万夜意外露出愉快的气息围着那颗不大不奢华的树将各种白金色小天使和驯鹿挂件装饰起来时，小太郎也就没刚才那么担心，反而满足了不少。

他们搬来这里才一年不到，这次在这里度过的第一个圣诞节。

他们从以前就认识，从以前就在一起，关系大概是彼此周围里最亲密和特殊的。要说小太郎当初因柔道而来到这所大学搬来这个城市时，怎么会想到万夜也跟老了呢？

一起找距离学校近的房子根本不是需要商量的事，两个人行动力非常迅速（或者说小太郎行动力可嘉，担任重责）。

说起为何万夜非要住这里，还很中意，倒也是有故事的。

这房子又新又大，地域好，交通方便，购物顺利，距离学校和市中近，采光不错，房间还宽敞。

为何这样好的新房区让他们两个学生搞到，价格还低廉？那是因为这里俗称为——“事故房”！

说白了，死过人。而且这间还死过两次。

小太郎倒一开始不信那些，不过他万万没想到的是，万夜竟然瞒着他偷偷找房产中介多花钱，提前一周住了进来。等到小太郎知道这是后要找万夜询问时，万夜却顶着个黑眼圈对他笑着说，“现在可以住进来了哦，小太郎。”

三个月后。那些为他们两个学生住来这里而担忧害怕的邻居，某日感慨起来他们两个人居然没事，还安全度过了三个月。

小太郎转头把这事告诉给了万夜，万夜才笑着说因为这里的灵魂已经离开了。

原来万夜提前进来，日日熬夜竟是在拼命帮这里的灵魂们完成心愿。

万夜对担心的小太郎说，那些不是恶灵，只是人们对于他们的样貌和遭遇想得太过苛刻，自己精神出现了问题才自杀的而已。

“那他们都还在吗？”

“大概成佛了吧，”万夜指了指头顶的方向，随意的给出答案。

小太郎知道，万夜提前一周一方面是为了让那些灵魂成佛，另一方面也是为了保护自己不会在住进来的途中被影响到吧。

小太郎不怀疑，也没有不信。如今万夜的想法又一次验证了——

晚餐非常热闹。除了他们朋友小暮和雏森外，小太郎柔道部的成员也有来，雏森他们的朋友也有被邀请几位彼此熟知的。

而就是那一夜，庆祝之余的闲暇时间里，雏森叫小暮去阳台谈话。

在那里，雏森吻了小暮。

然后他们告白了。

然后也从今日起正式交往了。

这事让所有朋友见证到外，大家都不禁吃惊的发现原来他们两个人站着告白接吻的地方恰好挂着一束小小的槲寄生。

抬头寻去，被花盆底的也就那样藏起来的槲寄生，像是偷笑般折射出屋内的光。张蝴蝶结下被挂起来的小卡片才被读懂，典型的遵从英国传统写着《Kiss Me》。

雏森和小暮吃惊他们还准备了这个却没告诉他们。其他人则惊奇的赞叹这件事巧合得过于神奇。

小太郎不知怎么解释这个看起来“完全偶然”的必然。他回头去找万夜，却发现坐在桌子上托着腮帮子盯着阳台这边男孩只是笑而不语罢了。

这都是他准备的。

“你都猜到他们的会在那里进行吗？”

等到大家都在12点前帮忙收拾完离开后，感到有些疲倦的小太郎才坐在沙发上想起什么的询问同居人。

“也许是槲寄生的关系吧，”万夜根本没正面回答的意思。

“你不相信圣诞老人吧。”

“你说呢？”

“嗯….”

小太郎这时候稍有迟钝的回答让万夜翻了个白眼，不知该笑还是该无奈。“我累了，要睡了。你不也明日要去晨练的吗。”

说完这个万夜没直径去洗漱睡觉，反而去厕所端出来一盘他从打开的零食里挑选出来的煎饼人饼干。

各种圣诞节造型的饼干填满了大盘子，圣诞老人，驯鹿，铃铛，圣诞树，礼物盒，雪花等等。

“你干嘛？”小太郎不解。

“把饼干和牛奶留在这里，圣诞老人来造访时就会吃了。”万夜神秘兮兮的说完，把饼干和一瓶代替牛奶的软包装乳酸饮料摆放在圣诞树变得茶几上。“反正你也不信圣诞老人吧？”

“我不信。”不像面对万夜的能力，小太郎这次说的很果断，“圣诞老人是不存在似的。”可一想到万夜在做这个准备，他却觉得自己说的太过果决，“至少那个是来看小孩子的，我又不是小孩子。”

万夜含糊的发出鼻音，算是应了。接着他没告诉对方自己的想法，便喊着困，回去房间睡了。

小太郎看着对方消失的墙角，又回头看了看饼干和饮品，一时之间不知如何处理。可来到这个城市一起住以后，他头一回听到万夜谈到圣诞老人这种事，便也没打算残忍的收走。

第二日小太郎在闹钟响起的第一声里就起来了。一切照旧，不偷懒的起床，赶紧满满的为今早的训练做准备。

不过当他打开房门时，门把手上的东西啪嗒一声掉在了地板上。

那是一颗印着雪花的天蓝色圣诞袜，看起来有些孩子气。

小太郎脑子里第一反应当然不可能是圣诞老人，肯定只有一个人呀。

但他还是充满尊敬的小心把里面的东西缓缓抽出来，毕竟那个细长的盒子还是挺大的，已经露了出来。

这是盒一周七天可以更换的星期袜。虽然颜色都以深色朴素为主，但七款还各有区别，分别印有数字和一段寄语。

他想起来因为训练自己非常费袜子，想必他提过后万夜便牢记在心吧。

小太郎的心情变得不一样，轻柔得就和早间刚浮于天空上的丝云般轻而绵。

他拿着礼物出来，却第一眼看到客厅的茶几。圣诞树的灯已经关了，变得非常朴素。然而盘子里的饼干也没了，连通饮料一起。

小太郎还真的愣了一下，却被厨房餐厅里熟悉的声音唤回神。

“怎么，相信圣诞老人了吗？”

笑问此话的万夜正坐在餐桌前，显然他起的比去晨练的小太郎都早，小太郎先前根本不必怕吵醒对方而蹑手蹑脚。

而万夜身前的盘子里，就放着昨晚给圣诞老人准备的姜饼人饼干，一旁也是那瓶软包装乳酸菌正插着吸管。

原来这就是为什么不放牛奶，而是放饮料的原因吗？担心过一夜存不住的吧。

万夜把掰开的饼干块丢入口中，碎开的糖霜零星掉在桌和盘子上。他看起来很享受自己的早餐，并不因为过甜而难受。

也是，毕竟这些可是给送礼物的“圣诞老人”筹备的赠礼。

“我不信。”

虽然回应的小太郎却笑得温和而感激，满足的举起礼物晃了晃。

“你不也是么。”

万夜没吭声的叼起习惯喝着饮料，少有不做声的行为加上努力绷住脸眨眨眼的模样，或许是害羞的一种表现。

“我只相信你，万夜。”

小太郎走上前，抬手柔上同居人柔软的黑发。

瞧见对方余光望来的视线，他便也真挚的迎了上去。

“谢谢。”

圣诞节这天是星期二。

袜子上的寄语是：让心情如暖冬的太阳那般热情吧！

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


【后记：槲寄生参考的是好友家今年新换的槲寄生，授权要了她的照片放上来，我觉得超好看！！不过她拍的时候还没装蝴蝶结，但我听说居然是红色的，有违和感。我觉得还是现在这样好看】

  


[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(2)

热度(16)

    1. [](http://angelwithoutawing.lofter.com/) [柚木瞳](http://angelwithoutawing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://lydld.lofter.com/) [流一抖](http://lydld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) [苍梧](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://hechu859.lofter.com/) [喵酱](http://hechu859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://baguadongxuan.lofter.com/) [四象方圆。](http://baguadongxuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://baguadongxuan.lofter.com/) [四象方圆。](http://baguadongxuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) [不想好好呆着](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d1f110c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d2bd42e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
